


Congratulations

by babyish14 (tinkerbell14)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Hamilton Mixtape, Hamilton Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerbell14/pseuds/babyish14
Summary: Modern Day HamiltonBased around the song, “Congratulations”Angelica Schuyler returns home in the wake of “The Reynolds Pamphlet” Scandal to care for her sister and her family.Barely her first day back, she pays Alexander a visit to give him a piece of her mind.However, it’s on her way home that she comes face to face with someone she didn’t expect; resulting in an interaction she never expected.





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created for Hamilton Secret Santa in 2016 
> 
> Based on the Hamilton mixtape song and original scene, “Congratulations”
> 
> I intended to continue on with this as a series. Maybe one day.

Angelica paced the floor, walking back and forth in Alexander’s office.  
“You really have invented a new kind of stupid.” Alexander sat on his desk as Angelica continued walking back and forth, her heels clicking, a forehead burrowed in frustration.  
“This is a damage you cannot undo kind of stupid.” Angelica started to laugh, continuing with a slightly amusing, yet angry tone. “It likes you opened all the cages from the zoo as the solution to captivity. Really stupid.”  
After the release of the Reynolds pamphlet, Angelica had returned from London to provide support to her sister’s family. Her sister, Eliza, was currently at home alone while the younger kids had gone out with Philip and Angie. As much as she loved spending time with her nieces and nephews, there was something she needed to tend to first.  
“Why, Alexander? Why? I begged you to take a break and you refused to.”  
Alexander sighed, bringing his head up and meeting his sister-in-law’s eyes. They were ignited with the same fire they always had, except now the fire was directed towards him.  
“I really don’t know. She came one night and said she needed financial help and then things just got carried away.”  
“No. Well, yes. I wonder why you slept with her, but that’s not what I meant. Why did you feel the need to tell the world? This could have been kept between our family, but you chose to expose not only yourself, but Mrs. Reynolds. It—“  
“There were accusing me of fraud. I had to do something. I told Madison about the affair to refute the fraud claims and then all of sudden there were a few rumors circulating.”  
“Really, Alexander? A few rumors. You took a rumor a few maybe, two people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you.”  
“A rumor they would have accused me of eventually.” Alexander's voice began to rise. “Especially Jefferson. He would have used it against me and still been able to do what he wants.”  
“You know why Jefferson can do what he wants? He doesn’t dignify schoolyard taunts with a response.”  
“I had no other choice, Angelica. They were accusing me of abusing my position. It was an act of political sacrifice.”  
“Political sacrifice?!?! What about my sister, Alexander Hamilton? Was she even a thought in this plan? I guess you didn’t mind sacrificing her.”  
Angelica nearly screamed, the volume of her voice rising at the thought of her sister’s pain. She spent her first night back in the US holding her sister as her body was racked by tears.  
Tears started to form in both of their eyes. “It’s not what I intended. I didn’t want to hurt her.”  
Tears began falling down her cheeks. “Well, you did Alexander. She’s hurt and words nor letters are going to fix it this time. A million years ago, she said to me you were hers. I wanted to believe that, so I stood by, but you just couldn’t be satisfied.”  
Alexander was struggling to hold back his tears, the lump in his throat growing. “I love her. And I love you. And I’m sorry.”  
“You may have hurt me, but I’m not your wife, Alexander.”  
“I know. I thought you would be someone that understood what I was trying to do.”  
“I may be the person who’s always on your side on Alexander, but this time…. Do you know what I’m here to do?”  
“Angelica…”  
“I’m not here for you. I love my sister more than anything in this life. I will choose her happiness over mine every time. I’ve told you time and time again, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind.”  
“Angelica…”  
“Just stop talking. Can you do that? You’ve definitely done enough talking already.” Angelica just randomly began to start laughing and clapping her hands. “You’ve constantly talked about defining your legacy. Congratulations. You’ve defined it well.”  
Alexander with his head down quietly began to speak again. “I have a client coming in about 30 minutes. I think maybe I should start getting ready for it.”  
Angelica picked up her purse and headed towards the door. “Just remember for the rest of your life, every sacrifice you make is for my sister, give her the best life. Congratulations.”  
Angelica opened the door to her car and placed her purse on the passenger’s seat. She began to place her key in the ignition and took a deep breath. She really loved Alexander, he was like a brother to her, but sometimes he was so stupid. She really couldn’t believe the things he had done this time. The affair was one thing, but the whole posting all the texts and emails from the affair on his blog was something else entirely. She glanced up through the dash window and noticed the clouds looked dark; she hoped it would pass by the time she had to go out tonight with Eliza and the kids.  
She still had a bit of time before having dinner with her sister, but before then she wanted to do some unpacking at the house. Even though she lived in London now, John and she decided to keep the house due to their frequent visits back to the states.  
As she began to approach her house, she noticed a car parked in front of her house. She hadn’t told anyone she was back yet, so she wasn’t expecting any visitors. Angelica pulled her car into the garage and walked out to see who was in the vehicle.  
The driver was now out of the car looking under the hood. The driver, a girl, look distraught and close to crying, but the moment they lifted her head, Angelica recognized the driver. It was really her lucky day, she was emotionally spent from her talk with Alexander and now this.  
Angelica let out a small laugh to herself and shook her head. This truly was unbelievable. In front of her house was one of the reasons she was back in town. Maria Reynolds. This day just kept getting better.  
Maria banged down the hood in frustration. “Damnit. I don’t have time for this. Where am I anyway?” It was at this moment as Maria questioned herself that she looked up at the woman staring at her.  
Suddenly, there was a lump in her throat and she could feel her heart start to thud. Her car couldn’t have picked a worse time or place to start stalling. She was sitting in the front driveway of Angelica Schuyler’s house. The sister-in-law of the man she carried a relationship with for the past two years. This was going to be beyond awkward.  
Maria nervously let out a sideways grin and placed her hand on top of the hood. “Hi.”  
“Hi. Do you need any help there?”  
“Um, I think my ignition blew. I’m pretty sure I can get a tow truck and a ride. I’ll just wait out here until it comes… if that’s okay with you.”  
“That’s fine. “I’m not trying to pry in your business, but I noticed there seemed to be a young child in the car. It is a little hot out, I don’t mind if you both waited in the house.”  
Maria looked down at her daughter through the window and back up to Angelica. “We’ll both be fine. This is awkward enough and I’ve already enough trouble for you…..”  
It was as she was finishing this statement that the clouds decided to break and rain began to pour heavy on the both of them.  
Through the thickness of the rain, Angelica spoke with a brief laugh. “Are you still sure about that?” She looked up at the sky. “It doesn’t look like its stopping anytime soon. Come on. I’m not that cold-hearted.”  
Maria smiled and quickly nodded her head and reached for the back seat door. She whispered something to the child in the back and a young girl emerged from the back seat. The young girl grabbed her backpack from the car and ran towards the front door with her mother.  
Maria closed the door behind them and glanced around the house. On the ceiling, there was a chandelier with silver crystals and a table laid to the side of the door with pictures of various family members. The beauty of the front parlor was everything she had ever wanted, but didn’t have. Even though things were down lately, she had hope for her future and that of her daughter’s.  
Angelica stood in the archway watching Maria admire her house. She saw the desire in her eyes and felt for the young woman, but the sour feelings she held toward her still stood. She might not have known the whole situation, but her actions hurt her sister and Eliza meant more to her than anything in the world.  
“You can come into the dining room and get dried off. I have some extra clothes you can change into while yours dry.”  
“Thank you.”  
The young girl stood there quietly close to her mother. “And who is this beautiful young girl right here.”  
Maria nudged her daughter. “Introduce yourself.”  
“I’m Susan.”  
“Hi, Susan. I’m Angelica. It's great making your acquaintance.” Susan placed her head over her mouth and giggled. “It’s great meeting you too.”  
Angelica allowed them to change in the guest bathroom and they headed back out the dining room. Susan sat in the corner and pulled her writing notebook out of her backpack. Angelica silently approached Maria at the table with a cup of tea. “Tea?”  
“Yes. Thank you.”  
“Have you’ve been able to call someone about the car?”  
“Yes. When the rain slacks up, I have a friend who’s going to try and come and fix it.”  
“That’s good.”  
“You’re being awfully nice to the person who slept with your sister’s husband.”  
Angelica sat down in a chair and took a deep breath. “I know, but I’m still a kind-hearted person and I couldn’t leave you both stranded in the rain.”  
Maria gulped and tears began to form in her eyes. “I’m sorry. It was stupid and I was young and James.”  
“Yes, it wasn’t the smartest of moves, but you did for her. “ Angelica pointed her head toward Susan in the corner. “I see she likes writing. It reminds me of……. Sorry.”  
“Reminds you of Alexander. Yes, I know. I used to watch him…sorry. That was weird.”  
Angelica started laughing. “This is all weird. But strangely feels nice.”  
“It does. Like cathartic. In all the wrong ways. I’m seeking forgiveness from you, but you’re the wrong person.”  
“I think the wound is still too fresh for my sister. If it’s still heavy on your heart, maybe one day. It won’t be anytime soon, but know she is the sweetest and most kind person you could ever meet.”  
Maria reached up and wiped the tear coming down her face. “James wasn’t the best husband. He really left me with no choice. He threatened to take her away from him and I couldn’t allow that.”  
“I wouldn’t have chosen the same route, but from mother to mother, I understand.”  
“I shouldn’t have done it. It wasn’t like I didn’t know it was wrong. One thing led to another and he gave me a feeling I never had with James.”  
Angelica reached across the table and touched Maria’s hand. “Well, know this. You can’t change the past, but you can do better in the future. And us Schuylers can be quite forgiving people. It’s going to take some time, since the pain is raw, but we’ll come around.”  
“You want to forgive me. The woman who wrecked your sister’s marriage. This family is truly wonderful.”  
“Our mother taught us never to hold a grudge and that would be extended to you as well. I can’t guarantee things will never be awkward, but forgiveness will come. If you can forgive Alexander, we can forgive you.”  
“Have you seen Alex since you’ve been back?”  
“Yes.” Angelica closed her eyes for a second and looked back at Maria. “We had quite the chat today. That’s where I was coming from when I pulled into the garage.”  
“Oh. I haven’t seen much of him since things ended.” Maria stated as her voice got soft again.  
“I can’t say I don’t have harsh feelings toward the both of you, but I can’t hate you.”  
“Who knew that my car breaking down would lead to this today? Thank you.”  
“Don’t thank me. Thank my sister. I learned a lot of my patience and kindness from her. Although, at this current moment there might not be as much as usual.”  
“And I’m sorry to be the one that caused that. Truly.”  
“I know. I think she might know too, but now it doesn’t seem that way. Trust me, she’ll come around.”  
The rain had stopped and the sky was clear. A truck began to approach the house, parking behind Maria’s car. Angelica looked towards the window.  
“It looks like your help is here.”  
“Yes, he is. Thanks for helping us out.”  
“No problem. Just a little help from an unexpected source.”


End file.
